Periodo
by Jealous-Embarrass
Summary: Porque su delicadeza no tiene limites Sharrkan x Masrur


**Comentarios:** Primero que nada, se que debo terminar un fic, pero ahora estoy con la emoción, de haber leído MAGI, sobre todo sus omakes, LOL No pude evitar reírme con el ultimo el del tomo 12.

LOOOOOOOOOOOL

Pobre Sinbad, y por esa misma razón quise escribir algo cómico, pero vemos que tal va. Hoy ando de buen humor, tranquilo y paciente, por ende mi vocabulario no es tan rudo.

Aclaro, que recién lo estoy escribiendo, ya luego nos veremos en los comentarios finales.

LOOOOOOOL algo me dice que terminare riendo. Por favor no me maten. (?)

* * *

**PERIODO**

_Porque su delicadeza no tiene limites_

_Sharrkan x Masrur_

Porque había veces en las que no podía entender al pelirrojo, llegando al extremo de odiarlo, pero un odio un tanto extraño. Como fue que empezó, ni él lo sabía, solo estaba seguro de algo, lo odiaría por decir aquello. Pero odiaría más a Drakon por hablarle de aquello.

Era como esos días, practicar con su amada espada, luego comer, practicar, beber y luego divertirse. Claro tenía otros deberes, pero para que mencionarlos. En fin, durante una tarde Sharrkan observo a lo lejos a Drakon y Masrur hablando, el tema él no lo sabía, y eso lo molestaba, pero, para cuando se le ocurrió espiarlos, la conversación ya había terminado.

Decidió ignorarlo, pues que a de ser algo sin importancia, o eso pensó. Pero gran error, ya que no sabía lo que le esperaba en la noche.

Después de hacer sus deberes, si se le puede decir así, entro a su habitación, sin notarlo, ya que fue cuestión de segundos, sintió una extraña calidez recorrer su cuerpo. Claramente era él, sino quien más se atrevería a entrar a su habitación y tomarlo por sorpresa.

Claro y de quien hablamos es Masrur. Aquel fanalis, capaza de hacerlo sentir muchas cosas, y que en su mayoría son censuradas.

Y en tan solo u parpadeo, pudo sentir aquella cálida respiración, aquella lengua queriendo invadir su cavidad bucal, esos labios posesivos, realmente como amaba sus besos. Maldijo al aire, porque gracias a este debían separarse.

Ambos se miraron, uno con deseos lujuriosos y el otro con ganas de cumplir aquellos deseos.

Y eran un hecho cada noche se repetía lo mismo, cada vez que podían, hacían lo mismo, aprovechaban cada momento a solas para hacer lo mismo.

Siempre lo mismo, y eso lo hacía enojar, es que acaso ese bárbaro fanalis no pensaba en nada más que sexo. Que mierda podía tener en su cabeza, el solo hecho de pensarlo lo hacia enfurecer de tal manera.

Y esta vez el tomaría las riendas, porque era un hecho ya no podía soportar aquella situación.

Lo observo por unos instantes, calmando claramente sus ganas de hacerlo, se alejo lentamente apoyándose sobre la ventana de su habitación, y sonriendo de una manera un tanto extraña le pregunto.

-No me digas, otra vez lo haremos, verdad?-

-Ah.-

Eso fue lo último, pero no, debía calmarse, no era nada bueno, así que volvió a preguntar – Hoy realmente quieres hacerlo?.

-Ah.-

Esto era el colmo, él no iba a soportarlo más, no claro que no porque si ese idiota quería a alguien que pudiera satisfacerlo podría buscarse una de esas señoritas de la noche, porque él no lo hará. No claro que no, porque él no es de esa clase.

Lo observo nuevamente, dudoso de sus acciones, reuniendo todo el valor posible –Escucha hoy no quiero hacerlo – a pesar de tener dudas, afirmo con voz seria – Si quieres esa clase de trato bien puedes decirle a Sin que te busque una linda mujer que lo haga, porque yo no lo hare.

….

El silencio era insoportable, después de haber dicho algo como eso lo mínimo era al menos mostrar una reacción, pero este estúpido fanalis ni se inmuto. Y a medida que pasaba el tiempo o mejor dicho aquel molesto silencio, mas se desesperaba.

-Acaso estas con tu periodo –

-….-

Esto era el colmo del colmo, que acaba de decir peri..Periodo, él. No lo pensó y cogió lo primero que encontró, pero para su mala suerte solo era una almohada, se la lanzándola hacia él.

-Pero que mierdas dices..Perio..Periodo Yo- grito eufóricamente – Es que acaso me vez con pechos grandes o que, eres idiota soy un hombre.

Guardo silencio, por unos minutos notando claramente que aquello que hacían era meramente placer, un modo de relajarse, sin ataduras ni cosas como esas.

Dándose cuenta de lo estúpido que era, se sintió idiota, pues entre ellos no había nada mas que placer de por medio. Torpemente levanto el rostro, mostrando una sonrisa falsa, observándolo.

-Hoy, no tengo ganas…Por favor, déjame solo – se dio la vuelta, observando el cielo por su ventana, lo mejor que podía hacer era eso, no quería verlo, al menos por lo que quedaba de la noche – Si necesitas compañía puedes ir al burdel.

- Si no eres tú, no tiene sentido – guardo silencio por unos minutos – Solo dime cuando quieras hacerlo, prefiero ser yo con el que te desquites que con aquellas mujeres.

Era verdad lo que escuchaba, acaso el había dicho o mejor dicho hizo parecer que solo quería hacerlo con él.

-Espera –mostro algo de duda, pues aun no lo tenía claro – Que era de lo que hablabas con Drakon.

El pelirrojo simplemente observo a otro lado, y sin decir palabra alguna, le lanzo una pequeña caja.

-Que es esto- pregunto curioso, observando aquella pequeña cajita – Es para mí.

-Ah.-

…

Lo que había en esa caja, no importaba realmente, bueno si importaba pero ahora no era el momento para aquello. Lo único que importaba era disfrutar de la noche y que mejor manera que haciendo ''eso''.

-EXTRA-

En un lugar un poco alejado del área de entrenamiento.

-Y, te fue de utilidad mi consejo-

-Ah.-

-Vez, dale un regalo antes de hacerlo, y veras cuan placentera es la noche –

* * *

Comentarios Finales: LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOL

Ok no primero que nada, iba a ser un fic compartido entre esta pareja y SinBaba, pero no decidí hacerlo por separado.


End file.
